Hate
by Reira Redemption
Summary: The daughter of a vampire, not yet immortal and hates her parents for forcing her to be one against her very will. Sneak peak at future story, no longer a one-shot. **Characters such as Anastasia and Lena are from MockingJay272 's story called Spark of Lightning. Please read her story!**
1. Rage

Anastasia hated her parents; she hated what they did to her. They condemned her, they took away her only choice, but most of all, they forced her to do something that was completely against her will and that infuriated her to the core.

She was pacing her bed room, her body was shaking violently at the thought; she was forever frozen in time as what she was now.

Ana stopped and starred at her reflection; she firstly noted her bright red eyes, her normally pale white skin now held a sheen to it, and lastly she was just… beautiful. More than ever before; she was stunning. Her heart no longer beat, her blood frozen, and her lungs still unless she forced them to move as she inhaled.

Anastasia felt a pain begin in her chest as unspillable tears filled her eyes. She cupped her face, dry sobs racking her body as she fell onto her knees. She screamed and screamed and when Garrett, her father, came to check on her, she punched him square in the jaw; his body flew back out the door and through the wall that led into the next bedroom.

"I HATE YOU!" Her voice was a melody but it held anger and spite within it and the look in her ruby reds told him everything he needed to know; she would _never _forgive him.

XxXxX

**Author's Note:**

**If you'd like to know who Anastasia is, please read ****_Spark of Lightning by MockingJay272_****. I'll be writing a story of about 3-5 chapters later based off MockingJay's story, I have been given permission to do so and greatly appreciate it. **

**I'm in a very dark place right now and this was the best way to express it so I hope someone can relate and please review. Thanks.**


	2. Goodbye

XxXxX

She was running, her mind absently thinking if she wasn't turned, her heart would be hammering a mile a minute, fluttering quick as light.

Jumping off a tall ridge that would be free flowing with water in just a few weeks, she landed into the icey water, her impact making the ice crack under her weight. Ana began to run down the line of the river bank, the solid water breaking under each step.

She flew off the end of the river which again was another fall. Anastasia jumped from tree to tree, racing through the sleeping wilderness.

Unconsciously, she was racing to Jack's house that was on the other side of the frozen ridge. When she stopped being in front of his home, she hesitantly knocked on the door before she could change her mind.

"Oh, hello Anastasia… are those new contacts?" Mrs. Jay had opened the door, Anastasia rocked from foot to foot as she nodded.

"May I speak to Jack, ma'am?"

"He isn't here. He's at his job. Do you want me to call him for you?"

"No, I'll just go there."

XxX

Anastasia was running again, her body flew, but there was no sounds around her except the pounding of her steps and the wind ringing in her ears. She stopped just before the round came into view. She left the tree line in a human pace, walking half a mile to the little dinner off the side of the highway.

She entered around the back, the head chef waived at her as she forced a smile.

Jack was grilling up a couple burgers and chicken, a smile forming on his lips at the sight of her.

"I like your contacts An."

"Thanks… Jack.. Can I speak to you?"

Jack froze briefly, she could hear his heart hammering against his ribs suddenly as he called to Steve for his break. He took hold of Anastasia's hand and led her out the way she came, shrugging his sweater on as he offered his heavier coat to Anastasia. She took it with a sigh as the door snapped shut behind the pair.

"What's wrong?"

"I was accepted to into Princeton."

Jack smiled widely, hugging her tightly to his chest, though his version of tight was nothing to Ana.

"So you're moving right?"

She nodded sadly, holding his hand as she leaned into press her lips to his. It always amazed Anastasia that he never commented about how hard her flesh was or that she was always cold. Her eyes were an unnatural honey color and now that they were red, he just chucked it up to contacts. Sigh. She was going to miss him so much.

"I'll miss you." He whispered against her mouth, his arm lacing around her back.

"I'll miss you, too. We'll see each other in no time."

He nodded, though his sandy brown hair was dipping over his eyes to cover the sad blue orbs.

"When are you leaving?"

"Few days."


	3. Somethin' From Mummy

Anastasia spent the rest of her day hunting in the wilderness, she even found a waking grizzly that she wrestled with for a while until she finally drained it and headed home. Venom glazed her eyes as she walked on auto pilot to her home. She hated this life; she hated her mom, her dad, even her twin sister after this.

She didn't notice there were extra cars in the drive way, she walked in and headed for the stairs when Alice suddenly embraced her.

"It's okay, Anastasia."

But it wasn't okay, nothing was right anymore and she hated it. Anastasia gripped Alice's sides and tossed her into Garrett whom was standing nearby.

"Don't feed me that bullshit. Nothing will ever be okay again. Nowhere close."

Kate came into view and Anastasia saw black. Her vision tunneled as she lunged forward for her mother, snapping her jaw furiously, growls erupting from her throat. Kate rolled and tossed her daughter towards the door which broke under the sudden weight. She threw herself forward into Anastasia, the pair rolling into the snow, both clawing at each other though Kate was trying desperately to defused the situation.

Anastasia kicked her mother in the gut, making Kate fly forward, landing onto her stomach. Ana twisted onto her knees, flinging herself forward onto Kate's back; her arms wrapping around her neck and the top of her head, a second away from snapping her neck when Kate suddenly shocked Anastasia.

The newborn fell back from the intensity of it, writhing on the ground as she screamed furiously. Pain overwhelmed Jasper; his senses were flooding with anger, hate, pain, and a rage that was forming from the three.

She rolled onto her hands and knees, her back arching like a cat as another growl erupted from her throat. When Ana stood, her palms were trembling with the silver lines of lightning.

A smirk formed on her face as she faced Kate whom had eyes wide as saucers.

"Look's like I got somethin' from you mummy." The accent use to be something playful and sweet, but now it was menacing; it was the tone of a killer.

Ana's eyes were pure black as she lunged forward, grabbing Kate's arms before she could react. Shocks of pain poured into Kate as her own abilities were used against her, making Kate's mind go blank.

She was feral, she was angry and wild and no one stood a chance against the furious newborn; except Jasper.

He ran towards the pair, his arms wrapping around Ana's frame; tackling Anastasia whom rolled with him through the snow, Kate laying on the ground shaking in pain; Garrett and Alice going to her side.

Jasper and Ana were a mess of limbs and growls until Jasper twisted Anastasia onto her belly, pulling her up by her forearms and shoving her forward. She snarled and twirled, her hands crackling again; fighting through her emotions, Jasper influenced her rage, watching her fall onto her knees; hands pressing over her unbeating heart as her gaze melted to red.

"Jasper?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper as he came to her side, his left hand cupping her cheek as lethargy drowned all her senses; before she could fall, he scooped her up.


	4. Decisions

Kate was still shaking in Garrett's arms when Jasper walked in with her 'sleeping' form. He disappeared up the stairs as the couple along with Alice remained in the living room. Kate was clinging tightly to her mate, every aspect of her being shaken by what had happened.

It had taken Kate more than a decade to manage her gift, yet Anastasia had been able to control it in as little as a minute.

"We never should have turned her Garrett… It was wrong …" Kate's words were small and low against the side of his neck. His hands were rubbing gently against her back and sides as she held onto him, leaning into his chest.

"I know Katie… I know."

XxX

Alice was sitting in the recliner, her face statue still in an expression of emptiness. Her eyes were roaming slowly, searching the future as it jumped back and forth between two choices; first was the one where the family remained exactly how it was, except Anastasia would join the Volturi. The second was where Jasper was finally with his true mate and Alice would find her own mate soon after, Anastasia's future was a bit fuzzy in that one as Alice was not focusing on Ana.

With a little sigh, Alice kept gazing at the two futures. She tried to leave the decision to whomever was making it rather than altering it with her own choices.

She inhaled sharply as the future became crystal clear; Jasper and Anastasia were mated, he saved her from her own self destruction. Alice realized then, Jasper was making the decision, deciding to stay with Alice and ignore the mating pull or go with his heart and chase after Anastasia until she came to her senses.

"What is it?" Alice heard Garrett and Kate nearby, along with Emmett and Rose returning with Lena. She shook her head slowly, focusing on the image before her eyes; Jasper was going to follow his heart.

XxX

Lena raced upstairs to find Jasper sitting in the corner, his leg crossed to rest his ankle on his knee, hands folded into each other as his honey gaze was locked on Anastasia's slumbering form with a look of determination on his face.

"What happen?" She quickly made her way to Anastasia, moving hair from her twin's face; cupping her face.

"She just… Panicked. I'm going to let her up, keep her clam and help her changed into something clean."

Lena was terribly confused as her eyes were locked on her uncle, watching him leave the bedroom. Anastasia was groaning softly, her eyes slowly beginning to flutter open.


	5. Hard Headed

XxXxX

5 Days Later

XxXxX

Jasper was driving away from Washington and towards Texas with Anastasia. She was being indifferent towards him since they had left Alaska, he had given her no choice but to come with him. She had also refused to feed whatsoever since they left Washington. He was becoming frustrated with her, but it wasn't any good; she didn't give a single damn how angry he was with her.

Anastasia was angry, she fuming and she could feel the hate and rage building within her chest. All she wanted was to break all her family ties and run off on her own to be a nomad or perhaps join the Volturi, either way she wanted to be away from her family, forever.

And forever for vampires is a long time – her mother was over a millennium, but in that moment, in the moments since her change, all Ana wanted to do was run away. Never see any of them again.

Slowly, without much though behind her actions, Anastasia looked at Jasper. He was her favorite family member, he was kind and a good listener. He loved her and cared in a manner that reminded her of a best friend or… something similar to Jack.

Jasper glanced at her, his head turning to look at her fully as he continued to drive. He said nothing but she could feel his empathic abilities tickling at the very edges of her senses. She turned her head back toward s the window, remaining quiet.

He growled suddenly, his hand gripping the wheel a smidge tighter. She ignored him; making a little scoffing sound as she relaxed in her seat. Ana's anger was now extending to him; he had forced her to come with him from Alaska, he had dragged her up to Washington to drop off Alice and made her stay in the car as some family drama unrolled. She briefly remembered Alice dry sobbing and calling after him though she barely paid it any mind. At that moment she could only remember his face as he said "Stay here." As if she was a dog!

She had growled at him the moment he got back in the car, they glared at each other for a moment before he looked away, starting up the car. Anastasia turned her gaze outside, letting her mind wonder the remaining way to wherever they were headed.

Now they were on a highway, driving to an unknown destination. She could feel her throat burning, it had been nearly a week since she last fed and now she was a 'newborn' and needed to feed more often, but she simply didn't want to.

"You need to feed."

"No."

Jasper jerked the car onto the shoulder, his glare was heated. She refused to look at him, her amazing eye sight zoomed in at something far off, a man fighting with his wife in an apartment building. She wasn't willing to listen to the argument, but the look in his and her eyes reminded Ana of herself and Jasper in this instant even though she hadn't seen his gaze yet.

"You need to feed." Jasper's voice was a little more aggressive than his previous attempt to speak to her. Anastasia could feel his projection of anger; it was directed at her and this was the first time she'd ever experienced it. Her head tilted, though she still hadn't turned to look at him yet.

"I am not thirsty." Anastasia turned to look at him, his gaze was hard, a subtle, barely visible scrunch of his brows had begun. She made sure to keep her own features expressionless, distant.

"Why are you being so damn hard headed? You couldn't stay in Denali and be happy, you needed somewhere to go and I am giving that to you."

"And what choice did I have?! You nearly broke my arm off getting my into the fucking car!"

Jasper was quiet; it had been true that the care now suffered dent damage from their struggle. He had barely gotten her in the car when he threatened to knock her out again. She had glared and cussed, but finally turned and sat in the car. She slammed the door, making the window crack slightly.

"I did not ask you to bring me with you. In fact I didn't want to be around anyone! I wanted to be alone, to be a nomad for a while…" Her eyes glimmered with venom tears, her bright red eyes leaving his face, looking out the front windshield at something far away, her expression seeming to change.

"You may not have asked darlin', but you're my family… and I will take care of you even if you fight me tooth and nail." He returned to driving, speeding off on the highway to God knows where. Anastasia closed her eyes, wishing she could fall asleep again, wishing she could dream.

XxXxX


End file.
